I'll Run
by gosh so sweet
Summary: I can hear it in your voice, you care. Let me run my fingers through your hair. I'll keep you company at night. Baby I'm here to make this right. RH. Ron's sick, and Hermione takes matters into her own hands. Set in the begging of HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm always horrible at fanfiction. I always tend to make new stories while other stories are in progress, and I'm very sorry for that.**

**But I swear I will finish all in a nice amount of time... I swear! :)**

**And again, I apologize for any mess ups. I'm listening to Taylor Swift. Can't go wrong with her. 3**

**Anyways this is in the beginning of HBP. And it's pretty much just a fun little thing. Ron and Hermione of course. Ron get's sick, and.. you'll see.**

**Disclaimer**: Again, I own Rupert. We're married.

Harry slowly entered Defense Against Dark Arts class, his eyes glancing around looking for his bushy haired friend, finally his eyes stopped on Hermione and he quickly took the seat beside her at the table. Usually he sat with Ron behind her, and Luna sat next to Hermione, but Ron had stayed in the dormitory, and he didn't want to sit by himself, plus Luna had found herself sitting beside Neville.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered quickly as Snape had turned around to grab something from his desk, her eyes never leaving the back of Snape's head, if he heard her, she alteast wanted her attention to look like it was all on him. But she was really wondering where Ron could possibly be.

Harry knew he should stay quiet, he was already a few minutes late, and Snape already wanted him dead. But he knew he couldn't ignore Hermione. And he couldn't write a note, it'd be even more noticeable, he was about to open his mouth before Snape began to talk.

"Late, Are we Potter?" He asked, his voice drowning with an annoying monotone voice. He didn't let Harry even think before he continued, "Five points from Gryffindor." Harry was about to argue before Hermione shot him a look, knowing that he should just shut up before he lost more. "And where is Weasley? Skipping is he? Twenty points from-"

"He's sick, sir." Harry replied quickly, ignoring the snickers from Draco across the room. He knew it probably seemed as if he was making up a lie, but he actually really was sick. He warned Ron that there would be consequences but he just moaned and rolled onto his other side, away from Harry.

"Sick?" Snape turned back around, shaking his head. "Another five points from Gryffindor. Turn to page 457." And with that, they both knew the conversation was over.

All through the talk, Harry could tell that Hermione was feeling uneasy. "Sick? What do you mean? With what? What is he sick with?" She asked quickly, her motherly instinct kicking in. She always hated when people were sick. And now it was her best friend that was sick, that just upset her. She felt the need to get out of the class right then and go take care of him. But she knew she'd at least have to wait until the class was over, which was another forty minutes.

"I don't know, he wouldn't really speak. He was just telling me to leave and not worry. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it." He gave a geniuine smile before turning forward again.

But that didn't say anything for Hermione. She was still worried and luckily she had a free period next. She could find out what was going on. It was weird for her, she was always worried when people were sick. But for some reason she felt extremely worried. She tried shaking it off and writing down all the notes that Snape was saying, but her thoughts kept drifting.

_Just get through this class and you'll see that he is obviously fine... Obviously. Relax._

**I know, horrible to end. But I need to get to bed but I want to see if people will read this.**

**Okay okay. Review, please. BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me forever. I've gotten sick. I think I have mono. I know. HORRIBLE. But anyways, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Rupert's miiiiiiiiine.

Hermione waited patiently until she heard Snape say that class was dismissed. She said goodbye to Harry, she knew he was making his way to Transfiguration, and walked rather quickly back to the common room. Placing her books carefully on the couch in the seating area and then looking around at who else was around her. She didn't want to look stupid going up into the boys dormitory, but it wasn't exactly like she could call Ron down. He was obviously sick.

She saw the coast was clear and quickly walked up the steps into the boys dormitory. Luckily she had been up their before, with Ron and Harry. So she knew just where to go. As soon as she was approaching Ron's bed, she thought it would be good to announce her presence.

"Ronald?"

Hermione hearing no response, took the liberty of walking closer over to where his bed was, only to see him sprawled across his bed, eyes closed, covers off. His cheeks appeared more red than usual, and his nose read as well. His arms were laying over each side of the bed, hanging off the sides while his legs were spread as well. An immediate frown appeared on her face. It was the saddest thing ever. He truly did look sick, even though at the same time, he looked so delicate. In the most angelic way. It seemed kinda girly, but that's what she thought of when she looked at him. He seemed so fragile, it simply broke her heart. She didn't know what to do.

"Ron..." She called again, softly, not really wanting to wake him up. But she wanted to try to help. She watched as his body stirred a little, his arms drawing in as he turned on his side, facing her. He opened his mouth for a second before placing his head on his hands. "Ron." She called again, more stren, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

At first, Ron had no idea what he was seeing. It seemed like it was Hermione in front of him, but it couldn't be.. could it? But his head was pounding so hard, it was extremely hard to concentrate.

"Ron, are you okay? You're scaring me."

And by the sound of the concern in her voice, he widened his eyes, focusing more on the person in front of her. As if he couldn't tell by the voice, he now realized it was Hermione.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. This is the boys dormitory." He replied, trying to sit up, his arms pressing on the bed to push himself, but failing, to which he just laid back down.

"Ron, I'm fully aware of that. Thank you very much. I've come to see if you were okay." She couldn't help but frown as she talked to him. It was just to sad for her to bare. She took a few steps closer to the bed, pressing her hand against his forehead, and then each side of his cheek. "You seem hot."

"Thanks, I know." He smiled slightly before replacing it with a serious look. He didn't know what she was doing, to be honest.

"That's not what I meant, Ronald. What doesn't feel okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern. It made Ron want to smile, but he didn't.

"Uh... My head hurts a bit.. I feel slightly light headed.. I don't feel like I can do much.." He didn't know what to say. "And every now and then, it gets hot, and then cold. It's quite annoying actually." And that must have been the reason he had his blankets pushed down.

"Why don't I help take you to Madam Pomfrey?" She asked, thinking she could definitely help him with something like this. She knew it seemed like he didn't have a lot of symptoms, and as if it was just like a little cold. But she had felt like that before. And it could feel like the worst thing in the world.

"No. I'll just sit it out. I don't want to get teased for going to her, for just some small cold. I'll be fine 'Mione. I swear, let me just go get dressed and I'll go to the next class." Truth was, he didn't like going anywhere when he was sick. As if he didn't already feel hopeless enough, fully well. He began to get out of bed before Hermione pressed her hand against his chest and lightly pushing him back against the bed.

"That's a negative, Ron. If you are not going to go see Madam Pomfrey, then you are not going to class. And you are not going anywhere." He could tell she was serious by the look on her face. It scared him, quite frankly.

"It's not that big of a deal, honestly. I'll just sod it off."

"You look terrible." He truly did look sick. His eyes looked tired, and blood shot. He seemed like he couldn't hold his own head up. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible." She added quickly, seeing the confused, yet hurt look in his eyes.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't want to have Gryffindor suffer, because I'm being a little girl about things..-"

"You aren't Ron. Dont' even think of that, it doesn't matter. You need your rest."

"'Mione, really-"

"I'm gonna stay here and watch after you. I'll get you some water, and a wet washcloth. I'll be back. Stay laying down, if I come back and you've moved at all. I will hex you. You understand me?" She asked, her eyes staring into his crystal blue eyes. Still gorgeous as ever, no matter how tired he was.

He swallowed slowly then nodded. "Understood."

"Thank you." She then turned on her heels and walked out of the dormitory, going to complete her tasks. She had never once missed a class before... And she had to admit, she was nervous. But it was worth it.

She'd do it for Harry too.

...Wouldn't she?

**I'm so horrible at ending's and I apologize greatly. Read and Review. Obviously another chapter on the way. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay wow I took too much time off of this.**

**I've been reading, and commenting on everybody's.**

**But I've been so lazy myself, I'm so sorry! Hope you guy's are still interested.**

**And I always post lyrics from what I'm listening to. Hahah. Sometimes it has nothing to do with it. Here we go.**

_"We stood so tall ,we caught a plane by the wing and held it safe until we found it a place to land. We layed across the ocean wide, bridged the gap in record time. The people traveled across and kissed our hands. All for love we become larger than lifesize, wondersome. Great in the eyes of someone."_

Hermione quickly summoned a small washcloth from the girl's dormitory, grabbing it as it floated in front of her and then quickly made her way to the bathroom and turning on the water. She waited a few seconds, feeling it with her pointer finger until it was cold enough. She then ran the washcloth under it, ringing the water out of it before summoning a cup that floated out of nowhere, filling it up with water and then turning the water off.

She felt herself getting nervous as if he would die if she didn't hurry up.

Of course that wasn't true.

But she didn't even wanna think of that.

At all.

She looked around the common room again quickly before running up the stairs to the boys dormitory, seeing Ron in the exact same position he was. She must have frightened him.. because it seemed like he hadn't moved an inch.. At all.

"Here, Ronald. Drink this." She instructed, handing him the cup of water. He did as he was told, slowly, as if it was straining him to lift his hand to his mouth. Maybe it was?

His expression was painful, and she instantly felt bad, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Okay lay back down."

"It's just my throat, it's sore. Can't you just make me feel better? I'm not good with any spells."

Hermione knew one thing, it wasn't good to cure the common cold on a wizard with a spell. She didn't understand why, but it didn't lead to a fast recovery. She remembered hearing Madam Pomfrey saying that to a first year the other day. Ironic how it helped her now.

"We may be wizards but some health just can't be fixed with a flick of the wrist." She spoke lightly, her voice dripping with worry. He could tell. But he couldn't help at smile.

"A simple no would have sufficed. But thank you." He smirked, personally she sounded like a fairy. 'Flick of the wrist'. He didn't know why, but that's what it reminded him of.

"Okay," she started, laughing slightly. "But it's not allowed. You haven't tried any have you?"

"Well, I have. I pointed my wand at myself and said, 'Reparo' but for some reason it just tied my shoes." He gave a slight shrug, as Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to try to hold back a laugh. He looked so depressed when he was sick, but as usual, everything that left his mouth made her smile. And honestly she didn't know if he was serious or not. But she'd leave it at that.

"Alright, well." She spoke, ignoring everything he just said. "Lay back down and-"

"'Mione, fine. If it'll get you to go to class." He reluclantly laid back down, his hands going to his head immediately. He could feel pain as if the blood in his body was pumping too fast. He didn't want Hermione to notice, but sadly, she did.

"Ronald, are you okay?" She asked quickly, taking both his hands off his head as she stared into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Really. I just.. it's really cold. Hasn't it gotten a bit cold in here?" He asked quickly, looking around the room before back at her.

Hermione's face saddend. She didn't know where the courage came from, but her mother had always taught her it.. She lowered her lips to his forehead, pressing them against it. She could never tell with her hands just how hot someone was, because the temperature in her own body messed it up. But her mom said that it was alot easier to kiss someone on the forehead, feeling the temperature through your lips.

Ron was surprised, at the least. He wasn't expecting what she had done, but he didn't say or do anything. Just stared at her as he pulled away.

"You're burning up. I don't know how your cold." She spoke quitely, sitting back down as she stared at him, she then shook her thoughts, the thoughts that told her it felt nice to be this close to Ron, and pulled the blanket over him. "I still have to put this washcloth on your head. Because you feel cold.. but you're not."

"That makes no sense."

"I know it doesn't. But you wouldn't understand. I grew up with these muggle colds okay? Just trust me."

"I trust you."

His words were so quick, and effortless, they made her smile. She placed the washcloth on his head slowly, watching his eyes shut as if he was wincing.

"It feels like a huge glacier just broke onto my head."

Those words caused Hermione to laugh, shaking her head.

"You're such a prat." She watched as he smiled, shrugging. Times like these were nice. It felt good taking care of him. As if it was meant for her to take care of him.

"Go to class." He spoke, all of a sudden, his voice strong as his eyes opened.

"No, it's okay-"

"Go to class. You can come back after class if you want. But I'm not letting you miss class for me 'Mione. This is you okay? If you want Head Girl like I know you do.. skipping classes for a friends sickness isn't something that will help. I know it's very caring of you. And I couldn't thank you enough. But you really have to go. I will feel awful if you don't-"

"No, Ronald. I'm staying right here."

"'Mione. Listen to me. You trust me, right?"

"Well, of course, but I-" But she was cut off again.

"Then trust me when I tell you I will stay lying here, trying to sleep. I won't move, anything. I'll wait for your return. Please. I won't forgive myself if you get in trouble for this."

As much as she wanted to stay, she could tell he was completely serious. And he actually cared. It made her feel warm slightly, but she nodded.

"Fine.. but just know that orignally I wanted to stay but you're making me go." She stated quickly, he laughed, nodding his head.

"I know. Just go. Quick."

She nodded her head before leaning over him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She looked at him as she pulled away. He was expecting an update of his temperature but watched her walk away.

It was obvious it wasn't like before.

He couldn't help but smile as he heard her footsteps disappearing down the stairs.

And as he closed his eyes, he couldn't wait for her return.

As crazy as it sounded, it felt good being sick.

**I'm tired.. extremely.**

**And that lips against the forehead thing is true!**

**My mom does it hahah.**

**And the whole 'can't cure health' thing.**

**I don't think.. is true. But give me a break.**

**REPLY, please. **

**Makes me update faster. :)**


End file.
